


Approche directe

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, One Shot, UST, hands-on
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un apprentissage peut-être un peu trop direct ? menant à quelques découvertes... quelque peu frustrantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approche directe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chat, abeille, pulsatilles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329494) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** _Hands-on approach_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Soi Fong/Shihōin Yoruichi  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "apprentissages et découvertes" pour AlakeNos qui trouvait que ça manque de yoru/soi dans ce fandom (été '11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré série/tome 19 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~800

« Tu te places ainsi. Tu sais respirer ? »

Soi Fong hésite une fraction de seconde entre le Oui volontaire parce que quand même, elle a un entraînement plus que correct derrière et les bases elle les maîtrise à fond, on ne l’aurait pas envoyée à Dame Yoruichi si elle n’était pas capable ! et un Oui plus timide parce que… si Dame Yoruichi demande, est-ce qu’elle pratique un type de concentration différent, plus poussé, ignoré du commun des mortels et qu’elle va la mettre en face de sa propre ignorance avant de la lui enseigner ?  
Elle se contente de hocher la tête et se met en devoir de lui montrer. Elle prend la pose de base et commence ses exercices.

« C’est bien, » complimente sa capitaine. Elle lui cite un nombre de techniques que Soi Fong connaît et accomplit devant elle.  
Quand elle passe à une plus avancée, plus compliquée, Yoruichi la guide. Elle ne corrige pas directement sa posture, ses mouvements, mais s’assure qu’elle les accomplit parfaitement toute seule. Elle la suit comme son ombre, presque collée à elle, ses mains sur son corps, sa voix un murmure, un souffle chaud à son oreille.

Soi Fong maîtrise depuis longtemps de nombreuses techniques de combat perfectionnées. C’est parce qu’elle est si douée à la base qu’on l’a envoyée à Dame Yoruichi, se répète-t-elle. Elle connaît à fond son corps, ses possibilités, ses limites, comment le faire bouger au mieux.  
Et tout à coup, elle a l’impression de ne plus rien savoir, d’être une marionnette sans mémoire, prête à trébucher.

Elle se tient là où en temps normal Soi Fong ne laisse personne approcher (les gens qu’elle assassine parfois ne comptent pas et les Hollows qu’elle sabre encore moins). Elle sait depuis quasiment leur première rencontre que Dame Yoruichi n’a pas le même sens de l’espace personnel qu’elle. Et elle n’est pas à son aise ainsi mais curieusement, ça n’est pas si désagréable non plus.

Les mains de Yoruichi sur le corps de Soi Fong lui parlent de ses poignets : nerveux, de ses épaules : il faut de l’assurance ! de son torse, bien droit : oh, cette main bien à plat sur son abdomen tonique et mince, ou au creux de ses reins ! de ses cuisses : à se tenir fermement campée sur le sol même quand elle danse si vite qu’elle semble voler.  
Avec appréhension d’abord, Soi Fong se demande quand et sur quelle autre partie de son corps ces mains vont se poser, craignant de mal faire au point d’avoir tant besoin d’être corrigée, et sa réaction embarrassée à ce toucher… et bien vite cela se change en espérance brûlante. Oh, elle ne va pas faire exprès de mal faire juste pour le plaisir de l’attention de Dame Yoruichi qui la dirige ! mais elle ne vient à désirer ce toucher, ce contact privilégié.

Les mains de Dame Yoruichi sur son corps dégagent bien plus de chaleur qu’elles ne devraient. Soi Fong se sent brûler sous ce contact. Elle s’efforce de continuer à respirer calmement, bien à fond, son souffle accompagnant ses mouvements, et à chaque inspiration elle s’imagine prendre en elle le parfum de sa Dame… mais non, bon sang, se dit-elle : elle n’est pas censée s’imaginer quoi que ce soit !

Et pourtant, elle ne ressent plus seulement son corps et son environnement : elle perçoit, alors qu’elle ne devrait pas, le corps de Dame Yoruichi, comme si elle l’habitait elle aussi, comme si elle se dédoublait. Mais c’est impossible ! Tout se passe dans sa tête. Et son corps au contraire semble lui être devenu inconnu.

Yoruichi ramène trop brusquement Soi Fong à la réalité :  
« He bien, c’est pas trop mal. Tu as vu où tu as à t’améliorer ? »

Partout à la fois, pense Soi Fong, déstabilisée par cette étrange expérience. Elle ne s’était plus sentie aussi maladroite depuis des années !

Dame Yoruichi pourtant semble satisfaite de sa petite seconde et ne lui donne que quelques mouvements sur lesquels se concentrer.  
« Mais tu te débrouilles très bien, je suis sûre que tu vas régler ces détails très vite. Et dès que ça sera fait, on pourra commencer à t’enseigner quelque chose de solide que même ton grand-père devait ignorer. Technique secrète à moi ! »

Soi Fong n’a pas le temps de se remettre de sa frustration envers elle-même que déjà elle s’emballe à l’idée de cette promesse.  
Yoruichi parle crûment, mais elle n’insulte pas les capacités de son vénéré Grand-Père. Elle sait, simplement, à quel point elle est douée et quelle technique elle a mis au point elle-même et Soi Fong meurt d’envie d’en savoir plus, si elle en est digne !  
Elle s’en montrera digne, oui, elle fera tout pour.

Je suis certaine que tu pourras l’apprendre toi aussi, promet encore Dame Yoruichi.  
« Je vous remercie de la confiance dont vous m’honorez.  
\- Allez, allez, pas de formalités. Retourne travailler toute seule. On en verra plus, plus tard. »

Plus joueuse que sentencieuse, elle fait encore remarquer cette évidence qui tout à coup, dans sa bouche, sonne comme une grande nouveauté pour les oreilles de Soi Fong redevenues naïves en sa présence :  
« Il faut d’abord connaître son propre corps à fond pour savoir quoi faire d’un autre. Mais tu es en bonne voie et j’espère qu’on y aboutira bien vite ! »

Toutes ces promesses lui tournent la tête. Soi Fong qui croyait, en débarquant à la Deuxième Division, se connaître elle-même à fond et être la meilleure dans sa catégorie, va de découverte en surprise et ne cesse d’en apprendre sur elle-même et sur sa capitaine.  
Une chose reste certaine : qu’elle l’admire tant et qu’elle se donnera toujours à fond pour toujours s’améliorer et répondre à ses attentes !


End file.
